


Paradise

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: NCT Oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel





	Paradise

Renjun knows it's wrong to have a crush on your bandmate. God, he  _knows_. But he can't help it. He can't help the pounding of his heart or the blood rushing in his ears whenever Kun talks to him. He honestly can't help it. 

He knew he'd be in trouble from the moment he saw Kun's face. Renjun joined NCT after Kun but Renjun had seen him around when he was still a trainee. Once Renjun joined, it had been Kun's job to show him around. He still remembers how beautiful the elder looked. 

It's been years and Renjun still hasn't gotten over this stupid little crush. 

Maybe that's how they got in this situation to begin with. Maybe Renjun should've let it go as just a puppy crush. But he couldn't. He knew he needed to tell the older. Whether he gets rejected or not, he has to tell him. 

"Um, hey Kun-Hyung?" Renjun asks shyly one night. The elder turns around from where he was grabbing something out of the fridge. 

"What's up, Renjunie?" Kun asks. Renjun fidgets a little, trying to work up the nerve to ask him. 

"I, uh, I was wondering if you maybe, uh, you don't have to, but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a walk with me?" Renjun's voice shakes a little as his sentence goes on. Kun smiles warmly. 

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to," Kun replies. Renjun smiles widely and heads towards the door. Kun comes around the corner and both start putting their shoes on. Kun grabs a hat and a mask to hand to Renjun. Then he grabs his own. They head out into the chilly night air. 

For a few minutes they walk in silence. Kun just enjoying the night while Renjun tries to figure out how to bring up what he wants to talk about. He can feel Kun looking at him concerned. Finally, the elder stops and grabs Renjun's arm to stop him as well. 

"Alright, what's wrong? You aren't usually this quiet and you look worried," Kun asks, a concerned look gleaming in his eyes. Renjun looks down, the tips of his ears going red. 

"I, um, well, I wanted to tell you something," Renjun says quietly. Kun raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Renjun takes a deep breath, steeling himself for the words about to come out of his mouth.  "I-I've had this really really really stupid, like really stupid, uh... thing going on recently."

"Renjunie, come on, there's no need to be so nervous," Kun says reassuringly. 

"I like you! Like, a lot. I've had this stupid crush on you for a while now. Pretty much since we met," Renjun practically shouts. He sneaks a look up at Kun's face to see the shock written across it. 

"Renjun, I can't. You, you're too young. I can't, I'm sorry," Kun tries to explain. 

"You're only three years older than me!" Renjun shouts, his head snapping up to meet Kun's eyes. 

"But you aren't an adult yet. I-I have to go. Come back to the dorm soon, okay, Renjun?" Kun says as he rushes back the way they came. 

"Okay," Renjun mutters. Tears sting the back of his eyelids and the familiar heat rises to his face. Renjun just wipes it away when one tear slips down his cheek. He knew it was coming. He knew Kun wouldn't like him in that way. 

Renjun didn't think he'd take it this hard. Maybe that little stupid crush grew into something more along the way. 

After an hour or so of just walking aimlessly, Renjun starts to head back. It takes a while but soon enough he's at the door of the dorm. Renjun takes a deep breath before entering. 

He runs straight to his room when he gets inside. 

\------------

It's a few days before he has to courage to even talk to Kun again. Even then, only a few words come out. In all honesty, Renjun feels pretty pathetic. 

Though, he has been thinking. Kun never said he didn't like him. It was just that Renjun was too young. Which he really doesn't understand. He'll be nineteen in a few months anyway. Renjun needs to talk to Kun. 

After practice one day, Renjun grabs Kun by the wrist and drags him into his room. Renjun locks the door behind them so no one else can get in. "I have a question," Renjun says a lot braver than he feels. "You never said that you didn't like me just that you thought I was too young. So, do you like me?" 

"I-uh," Kun tries to come up with a response, his ears slowly turning red. Renjun stands by the door, waiting for an answer. "I, um, yeah. Yes, I do like you. I have for a few months now."

"So was the whole age thing bull?" Renjun asks. Kun nods. "Okay good. Because it really didn't make any sense. I mean, I'm turning nineteen in a few months so it's not like I'm that much younger."

"Yeah, I just, kinda, freaked out? I mean, like, it's not everyday your crush tells you that they like you." Renjun smiles at Kun's confession. 

"It's not every day you can work up the courage to tell your crush that you like them," Renjun laughs. Kun smiles. 

He walks over and wraps his arms around Renjun. They stand like that for a few minutes before Kun leans back to tell Renjun something. When he leans back, Renjun leans forward and presses his lips to Kun's. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to paint their faces in red. 

"So, I assume the answer to my question is gonna be yes," Kun says. Renjun tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. "I was about to ask you to be my boyfriend." Renjun's eyes widen. 

"Heck yeah!" Renjun shouts as he nearly knocks the two over as he pulls Kun into a hug. "We can't let anyone know though, can we?"

"No, but we can date in secret. That's the only solution I can think of," Kun says sadly. Renjun nods. 

"We're still dating so it's not like it matters whether anyone else knows," Renjun says. Kun smiles and hugs him. 

\-------

A year later and Kun and Renjun figure it's about time to tell everyone. They forced all of the members to gather in the living room. It takes a while but finally everyone shows up. 

"So, um, Renjun and I have something to tell you guys," Kun looks at Renjun for a second before turning back to their audience. "Renjun and I are dating."

"I called it! You owe me money Taeyong!" Ten shouts happily. Taeyong grumbles but says he'll give it to Ten later. 

"How long have you guys been dating?" Yuta asks. 

"About a year," Renjun says. 

"Dang, you guys were good at hiding it. I didn't suspect a thing," Jaehyun says. Renjun and Kun smile at one another. 

After everyone calmed down from the shocking news, they decided they should probably get to bed. Kun and Renjun hold hands all the way to Renjun's dorm. 

"Good night," Kun says. He places a kiss on Renjun's lips before turning and heading down the hall to his room. No matter how many times they've kissed, Renjun's ears always turn red. With a dopey smile on his face, Renjun curls up in his bed and drifts to sleep. 


End file.
